Living Nightmare
by librapeacestar
Summary: After rescuing a girl from a fire, Adelita is in the hospital and she had a nightmare about an alien taking over the universe. She then mysteriously ends up in Frieza's spaceship. She has to discover on her own whether or not she is in the same situation as she had dreamed of in her nightmare. If she is, then does Adelita have what it takes to stop it in her own hands?
1. Mysterious Setting

Chapter 1

Adelita was driving home from work. After she passed by some of the stores and some of the houses, she saw smoke nearby and it was past the trees. She continued to drive until she saw that a house was on fire and she also saw a couple crying. She pulled into the neighborhood and parked nearby the driveway. After that, Adelita got out of the car and she asked the couple, "Are you guys okay? Did anybody already called for the firemen?"

"Yes, our neighbor to the left of us called. Our child is in there and she can't get out," the man replied, crying.

"I'm about to go in there," Adelita said, running into the house.

"No, don't go in there. It's too dangerous," the man's partner replied. Adelita had no time to respond back as she had to run into the building.

Flames were blazing everywhere, and she heard the child's cries from one room. She kept searching for them until she saw a crying girl sitting by the refrigerator. Adelita went through the flames and she carried the girl on one of her shoulders. She made sure that the flames did not made contact with the girl's skin. The flames burned Adelita's skin, but she was trying her best to ignore the pain.

"We're going to make it through, okay?" Adelita said as she was making her way out of the house. After Adelina walked out of the house, she had put the girl down on the ground. Adelita passed out in front of them.

Adelita was in the hospital, sleeping in a hospital bed and she was dreaming a very unusual nightmare. She was having a nightmare about an alien who wanted to take over the whole universe and he wanted to make everyone his slaves after he had received a way to obtain immortality.

Adelita woke up and she saw herself on a round bed with black covers. She looked around to see that there were purple walls and some purple automatic doors. She got up and she thought to herself, _Where am I?_

Adelita remembered that she saved a child from the fire and the last thing she remembered was that she passed out from the fire.

 _Was I ever taken to the hospital? I know I was having that nightmare, but it's like I'm actually in my nightmare. Am I actually in it?_

Then, she went to the door in front of the bed and the door automatically slid to the right, revealing an empty closet.

 _I have never seen a closet with an automatic door._

She walked to the other door which she assumed was the way out of the room. After the door slid to the right, she saw a man with blue skin with a green braid and earrings walking past her in the hallway.

 _What? This_ _hallway is also very unusual to me._

He stopped after he heard the door open and he turned his head to see a girl long brown hair with tan skin and brown eyes.

"Who are you and why are you not wearing the armor Lord Frieza assigned everyone to wear?" The blue-skinned alien asked.

 _Lord Frieza? Who is that?_

"Umm, I don't even know how I got here."

The blue-skinned alien didn't know what to do, but he thought that Frieza would know what to do.

"Come with me. I need for you to introduce yourself to Lord Frieza." After the alien said that, Adelita had no choice, but to follow the alien. They kept walking without saying anything to each other until they stopped at the biggest door in the whole place. The door slid open and she saw a huge lair. The lair had the view of outer space and she saw black horns sticking out of a floating object. The floating object turned around and in front of Adelita was a small purple and pink alien with black horns.

The alien in front of her looked just like the one in her nightmare. Adelita shook in fear and she hoped that he didn't kill her on the spot.

"My lord, I have brought you someone who magically appeared in your spaceship," the blue-skinned alien said to Frieza.

"Thank you, Zarbon," Frieza replied, "And who do you happen to be?"

"Adelita," she stuttered.

Frieza saw that she was shaking, so he put on his fake-comforting tone, "My, what a beautiful name. No need to be scared, my dear, you are safe here. You can refer to me as Lord Frieza and you know that that's Zarbon. He will show you around the ship and tell you your daily schedule. Do you have any experience with any fighting at all?"

"No, Lord Frieza," Adelita lied.

"Okay, that's fine. Starting tomorrow, you can help keep the ship in order. Will that be good for you?"

All this time, Adelita wanted to just say that she didn't want to have anything to do with this, but something told her that that would be the biggest mistake she will ever make with him. She was just going to go along with it until she can figure out how she can get out of the ship.

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Thank you, my dear. I will see you tomorrow."

Zarbon bowed to Frieza and Adelita followed suit. Adelita then followed Zarbon out of the lair, hoping that the tour will be very short so that she can have time for herself.

While some of the people walking by were minding their own business, some other people were staring at Adelita like they have never seen a human before.

 _Maybe they have never seen a human before_ , Adelita thought to herself. After she looked at the people who were staring at her, she minded her own business.


	2. First Encounter with the Saiyans

Chapter 2

Before going to the mess hall for breakfast, Adelita thought that she shouldn't escape immediately. They had a close eye on her and she was not sure if they would ever trust her. She did need a clever plan to escape the place and back-up plans to go with it.

She had to be escorted by Zarbon every day for about a week and she hated it. Before going back to her room last night, she was given her set of armor with gauntlets and boots by Zarbon. Luckily, she was also given a pair of pants since she didn't like only wearing short tights.

She walked in the mess hall and a lot of people were already in there. She stood in line while Zarbon bowed to Frieza before sitting with him and Dodoria at a far away table.

"How is our new servant doing, Zarbon?" Frieza asked.

"She's behaving well, sire," Zarbon replied.

"That's good to hear. You both know obviously that the last thing I want is chaos on my ship and for anyone to take me off of my throne."

"Who is she, sire?" Dodoria asked, never seeing Adelita before.

"Her name is Adelita. I assume she is a human from Planet Earth."

After Adelita got her food, she was looking around to find Zarbon. She walked to their table and she sat next to Zarbon.

"Dodoria, this is Adelita. Adelita, this is Dodoria," Frieza introduced the two to each other.

"Hello," Dodoria said to Adelita.

"Hi," Adelita replied, keeping her feelings of hatred to herself.

"Did you get some good sleep?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, sire," Adelita replied before taking a bite of her meal.

"Me too. Well, your first task after breakfast is to check if all of the our mechanical equipment are functioning properly. Would that be good for you?"

"Yes, sire," Adelita replied.

After Adelita finished eating, she was escorted by Zarbon to check all of the rooms with equipment. Everytime she managed to do her job correctly, Zarbon nodded his head in approval.

Zarbon was leaning against one of the Medical Machines with his arms folded as he watched Adelita check the equipments to see if they were functioning properly.

After checking every single room that had equipment, she and Zarbon walked to Frieza's lair to report that Adelita's first task was completed.

* * *

After a week has passed, Adelita was able to walk by herself to wherever she needed to go. She only remembered one of her dreams and that dream was related to the situation she was currently in. She remembered dreaming about a hero fighting a villain on another planet. Two other people, however, was helping the hero fight the villain. She didn't know who the villain was since only a silhouette only appeared in that dream. She also had a nightmare about someone literally taunting and mocking her on that same planet.

She tried not to think about those dreams and she made her way to the mess hall. She was really starving and she really missed her own home cooking. She didn't like a lot of the food that she was served here.

She was really deep into her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into a man who had really long, black hair and a green scouter on his left eye.

 _Wait, there are actually humans here?_ Adelita thought to herself.

Adelita quickly apologized, "I'm terribly sorry."

Raditz left with an angry look on his face, saying no word to her. Instead he mumbled to himself in anger, "Idiot."

That made Adelita's blood boil, but she knew that showing her anger wouldn't make things better.

She was about to defend herself, however, she had a shocked look on her face when she realized that this man had a tail!

 _A human with a tail? That is so weird!_

She turned back around and she walked to the mess hall.

Once she got her food, she went to the table she usually sat at.

"Hello, everyone," Adelita forcefully greeted, "Good morning, Lord Frieza."

Both Zarbon and Dodoria said hello and Frieza said, "Good morning, Adelita."

Adelita came up with another plan while she was in her room last night. Get as much knowledge as possible about the things in space since anything can lead her to her escape.

"Sire, may I ask a question?" Adelita asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Frieza replied.

"Why do some of the humans have tails?" Adelita asked.

Dodoria and Zarbon both laughed at what she had just asked. Adelita was confused as to why they were laughing.

"Oh, you mean the monkeys?" Zarbon said before laughing again.

"Zarbon. Dodoria. Calm down. She's asking a serious question," Frieza said before turning his head back to her, "You see, my dear, these people aren't humans. They are from a warrior race called the Saiyans from the Planet Vegeta. Their planet was destroyed by a meteor and only three of the Saiyans survived. All of them are male. Did you bump into any of them by any chance?"

"Yes, sire. The one with very long hair."

"Raditz? He's the weakest out of the three," Dodoria added.

"They're all just monkeys to me," Zarbon added.

"What makes them different from humans?" Adelita asked.

"When they see a full moon, they turn into giant apes and that makes them ten times stronger," Frieza explained, "Also, they have more animalistic instincts than human instincts, but they are still very similar to a human in a few ways."

"Okay, I see," Adelita said, nodding her head.

"There's also a really large one named Nappa. He was an Elite general of the Saiyan army when they still had their planet. And the third one is the prince of his planet named Vegeta. Yeah, it's really stupid how the planet was named after him and his father," Zarbon added.

"Vegeta's the most powerful one, but not as powerful as us three. Of course, Frieza is the most powerful out of all of us," Dodoria added.

"Well, anyways your task, Adelita, is to make sure all of the hallways are clean," Frieza said.

"Yes, sire," Adelita replied.

No one was in the hallways now and Adelita was wiping the dust off of the walls. After finishing with that, she started to scrub all of the floors.

The prince of all Saiyans and the rest of his posse got back from their missions.

She quickly got back to her work after taking a look at who were walking in the hallways.

Vegeta examined the young woman.

 _Isn't this girl with Frieza?_ Vegeta thought, _She must be a weakling._

Nappa accidentally kicked the bucket filled with soap and water, spilling a lot of the contents on the floor.

"Nappa, you can't watch where you're going?" Vegeta said to Nappa and then he added, "You will make the weakling slip."

Adelita was deeply angered by what the "prince" had just said. This time, Adelita had to say something, but not in anger.

"Don't worry about me, Vegeta. I will be very careful," Adelita replied, smiling. She knew that he didn't care about her, but she had to be strong.

"I wasn't worried about you. I just feel sorry for you."

"I know, but like I said, don't worry about me."

Zarbon walked in and he told the Saiyans, "Stop wasting time. Go report to Lord Frieza now before he gets angry."

They all walked away and Zarbon looked at the bucket that fell over. He kept walking and Adelita was just really relieved that the Saiyans didn't anger her any further.


	3. First Encounter with the Ginyu Force

Chapter 3

Three days have passed and now, Adelita was doing something that she thought was really stupid and weird. She was actually given a task to clean Frieza's room. Frieza's room!

 _What am I, una criada_ _ **{a maid}**_ _?_

While she was dusting the nightstand, she picked up a picture frame and it was a picture of baby Frieza and a person who seemed to Adelita that he could've been Frieza's father.

Adelita heard the door open and she quickly put the picture frame back.

"No, no. It's okay, you can look at it. That is my father, King Cold. I really respect him. I think he loves me a lot more than he loves my brother, Cooler," Frieza said.

Frieza has a brother?

"Yes, I never told you about my annoying older brother. We get competitive a lot and he thinks he can win at everything."

 _Is one of those things taking over planets?_

"Do you have any annoying siblings that you would like to rant about?" Frieza asked.

"No, sire, I am an only child," Adelita replied.

"You're lucky. I like you, Adelita. I mean, as a person. I can talk to you and you will listen very intently," Frieza said, "Well, I will not bother you anymore."

 _The only reason Frieza is nice to is only so that I won't get to the bottom of what he is planning._

After Adelita finished cleaning Frieza's room, she walked out to put the cleaning supplies back in one of the rooms nearby. Shortly, she walked back to her room.

Frieza was talking to Zarbon and Dodoria in his lair.

"I need planets Reppe, Tals, and Parika to be conquered. How about Vegeta takes Planet Tals, Nappa takes Reppe, and Raditz takes Parika?" Frieza said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Lord Frieza," Dodoria agreed.

"Me too," Zarbon said, "It should probably take about only one day for Vegeta to do his mission on Tals, and less than a day for the other two."

"That was what I was guessing too," Frieza replied, "I will give them their missions tomorrow morning."

Since the lair was right next to Adelita's room, Adelita heard some voices coming from the lair and she wanted to know what they were saying, however, she couldn't make out exactly what they were the walls were really thick. Adelita was thinking about making a hole on her wall so that she could hear them perfectly, however, she didn't know how to cover the hole.

She heard the door open next door and she tried to quickly and quietly crawl back in her bed. She successfully did, however, she couldn't sleep. She counted to herself as that usually made her fall asleep. She fell asleep at 193 and while she was asleep, she dreamed of the same hero from one of her other dreams. She dreamed about the hero landing on Earth from another place in the galaxy. When the hero landed on Earth, the hero had missed everything about the planet: the sky, the grass, the flowers, the trees, the wind, etc. Although nobody knew that the hero save the whole universe, it was better for this hero to not be famous since the hero wanted privacy.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, she had to report to the lab to make sure that the extra scouters are working properly. She was also told to get one for herself too since Frieza wanted to just assign her the assignments over the scouter. She still had to report to Frieza in person every time she finished an assignment, however, which Adelita didn't get. She had no choice, but to roll with it.

After the door opened, she had seen some of the scientists faces before, but some of them had faces she never seen before.

"Hello, is there anything you need?" the scientist with ruby red hair asked Adelita. She looked like a human, but she was an alien smaller in height than Adelita.

"Yes, do you guys happen to know where the scouters are? Lord Frieza sent me to check to see if the scouters are working properly," Adelita asked.

"Yes, they are in that box over at that table," she replied, pointing to the box near the table that was on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Adelita said.

"No problem and if you ever need any help, you can ask us."

"Alright." Adelita sat at the table and she saw a small toolbox that was on the center of the table. She got started on checking the scouters. After a few tries, she managed to put the first scouter on properly. She tapped the button on the side and she found out that it was in a language that she didn't understand.

 _This is so stupid. Why can't there at least be an option somewhere that lets us choose whatever language we want?_

She got up to ask the scientist that she talked to earlier.

"Excuse me," Adelita said and then she lowered her voice so that the scientist can only hear, "Is it okay if you can show me how to read what's on the scouter?"

Adelita expected the scientist to give her a look as if she was stupid, but she didn't.

"Of course," she replied and then, she took another scouter from the box. She put on the scouter and then she asked, "Is your scouter turned on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so," the scientist said before turning her scouter on, "the first option will tell you what the person's power level is. The second option is for communicating with whoever contacts you."

Adelita said, "Thank you."

"Of course," the scientist replied before offering her hand, "My name is Dr. Emli, by the way."

"My name is Adelita. Thank you for helping me once again."

"No problem. Say, what planet are you from?"

"I'm from Planet Earth and what about you?"

"Oh, I've heard about Planet Earth. They're growing very fast in technology," Dr. Emli said before taking a deep breath and looking away, "It reminded me of my home planet, Planet Plant."

"Dr. Emli, I think we've got a problem here. The Medical Machine over here is not flushing all of the liquid," a male scientist with purple skin and yellow hair called out.

"I gotta get back to work, but I hope to see you again, Adelita," Emli put her hand on Adelita's arm before going back to work.

 _She seems really nice, but then again, I can't trust anyone on this ship._

After Adelita checked all of the scouters, she took one out of the box. She checked the functions again before turning it off. Before she was about to leave, a group of five different aliens were chatting together while walking on their way to the lab.

"Excuse me, we need five new scouters since ours broke during our sparring session," Ginyu said to Adelita.

"Alright," Adelita replied before getting five scouters out of the box. She handed one scouter to each member of the Ginyu Force, "Here are the scouters."

"Thanks, love," Jeice replied with a wink.

Adelita couldn't believe what she just heard. _Did that guy just flirted with me? The second thing is, does this guy really have an Australian accent?_

Before Adelita was about to ask Jeice to repeat himself, Ginyu saw Adelita's reaction and he replied for Adelita, "Jeice! Apologize to this young lady right now."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'm sorry, friend," Jeice said.

"It's okay," Adelita replied.

"I'm really sorry about my comrade's behavior. I'm Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force, but you can just call me Ginyu," Ginyu said, offering his hand.

"Adelita," she said, shaking his hand in return.

"My name's Jeice, also known as Red Magma," Jeice introduced himself.

"My name is Burter, also known as Blue Hurricane. I'm the fastest runner in the universe," Burter bragged.

"I'm Recoome," the alien with red hair said.

"I'm Guldo," the green-skinned alien said.

"We have to go back now, team. It was really nice to meet you, Adelita," Ginyu said before leading his team back to the training facility.

Adelita left the lab with her scouter on. She reported directly to Frieza's lair to tell him that her assignment was completed.

"Very good. I don't have an assignment for you right now, but I will let you know maybe sometime later today," Frieza replied.

Adelita bowed before leaving the lair. Adelita had a plan.

 _I'm going to go to the library and see if there are any books about scouters. I want to know more about scouters and hopefully, there will be a book in English._


	4. Scouting For Knowledge

Chapter 4

Adelita was now at the spaceship's library and she was looking around for books about scouters. This library was one of the biggest libraries that she had ever seen in her life. There were a few stories above the first floor and the books in this library weren't organized the same way as the books in the libraries back on Earth. Instead of the Dewey Decimal System, the books were shelved by the authors' names. Adelita didn't know how to read the universal space language, but she assumed that by looking at the same letters or symbols that were on the books next to each other, that was going to be the author's name.

 _It's even more confusing now, but I hope that it is what I think it is._

She kept walking and so far, she didn't see any books written in her language. She sighed before searching some more on the first floor until she walked the stairs to the second floor. Finally, Adelita couldn't believe her eyes when she saw some of the books in a few languages that she's heard of on Earth: Japanese, Korean, French and German. It was a good start for the human, so she kept walking down the aisles and looking at different shelves.

Adelita's eyes lit up when she finally saw books in English and even in Spanish.

 _I can't actually believe these even exist! Now I have to look for books about scouters._

When she was looking in the English book section, she laughed when she saw Romeo and Juliet in the shelf.

 _Really? Why is this in here?_

She quickly cleared her throat. Then she checked to see if anyone was in this area. To Adelita's relief, there was no one in the area.

 _I would've been done for if someone heard that._

She also found history books about different planets. She remembered hearing a little bit about Planet Vegeta one time from Frieza at the mess hall table. She also heard about Planet Plant too. She decided to take some of those books and do some research about those planets.

Finally, she found all of the books about scouters. How to fix scouters, how to read what's on them, how to even set the scouter to different languages!

 _Now that's more like it!_

She picked up a few books she can about scouters, both English and in Spanish.

There was a machine at a nearby table and Adelita slid the books in and the books came out with security alarms on the front covers. Then the machine said, "Your books are due three weeks from today."

After Adelita got her books, she went back downstairs and she found Zarbon looking at books in one of the shelves.

She had to exit from the other door and take the long way back to her room. People walked by, but they didn't ask what books she was carrying. The last thing Adelita wanted was for Frieza to pop up behind her and ask about the books that she was carrying. She wasn't sure if he cared or not, but she still wanted to be secretive.

She accidentally bumped into someone again, but this time, it was Ginyu from earlier. She managed to keep hold of her books, however.

"I… I'm really sorry, Ginyu," Adelita said, hoping that he wouldn't kill her on the spot.

"No, no. It's okay, Adelita. Things happen," Ginyu replied, smiling before adding, "I didnt' think we would meet again today."

"Me neither," Adelita said.

 _This is now your chance to get to know her_ , Ginyu, Ginyu thought, "What kind of books are you holding? May I take a look at them?" Ginyu asked.

Before Adelita was about to politely say no, Ginyu was already looking over her shoulder and he said, "Ah, so you want to learn more about scouters, I see. I can help you if you want."

Adelita replied, making up an excuse even though this was true, "Frieza can contact me anytime to do assignments, so I never know exactly when he will ring up."

 _Man, my chance to spend time with her is now gone_ , Ginyu thought, but then he quickly realized that she was still standing there, "That's true. Well, I hope to see you later."

"See you," Adelita said without trying to make it seem like she liked him. She didn't like him and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

 _Ugh, that'd be terrible_ , Adelita thought before she went back to her room. She was relieved that she didn't come across anyone that wanted to kill her immediately.

She turned on the night light that was on the nightstand. She wanted to learn about the basics first before going to the more advanced stuff. Adelita wasn't an expert in building and making modifications to technology, but she was going to try.

So far, she's read that the scouters were actually made by an alien race known as the Tuffles. When she read that they were from Planet Plant, she thought about Dr. Emli. There was one section in the book where it talked briefly about the Tuffles.

The rest of the passage read, _"The Tuffles were very advanced in technology and they were well-known for their extreme intelligence, especially in science. One of their inventions, the scouter, was used specifically for war. However, after the Tuffles were killed in the Saiyan-Tuffle War by the notorious alien race known as the Saiyans, the scouters were used all throughout the universe."_

Reading the part about the Tuffles being killed by the Saiyans, Adelita was deeply angered by this. Why would they do evil things like this? Innocent people like Dr. Emli never deserved this.

Adelita remembered the sad look on Dr. Emli's face when she mentioned about her planet. It seemed really genuine to Adelita and it was so genuine that Adelita couldn't even think otherwise.

Adeltia moved on to the next paragraph and it started by saying, _"They are still used today with the same functions of communication and power level scouting."_

Adelita decided to skip the rest of the brief history and when she was flipping through the pages, she saw that she knew how to go to the different functions, thanks to Dr. Emli. However, she was going to read every single page since she needed as much knowledge as possible.

 _ **A/N:**_ __ _ **I would like to thank you all for reading! I am appreciative of this and I hope you all are having a wonderful day :)**_


	5. Scouting for Knowledge Part 2?

Chapter 5 - Scouting for Knowledge Part 2?

Adelita tried her hardest to remember which symbols were with what function. Dr. Emli did tell her, however, she also had books in front of her. She picked up the second book, which talked about how the scouters worked. She read through the paragraphs as she was going through her scouter. As she went through her scouter, Frieza called her scouter and Adelita jumped in fear.

"Adelita, my dear, are you alright?" Frieza asked.

 _Why does he keep calling me dear?_ , Adelita thought. She shuddered in disgust after that.

"Yes, my lord. I'm good," Adelita replied.

"That's good to hear. I called to tell you about your assignment. Well, it's not really an assignment, but it's more of an order. I want you to learn about using the scouter. Ginyu will show you," Frieza said.

 _Wait, how did Frieza know about this? Did Ginyu tell him? Can Frieza hear through the scouters? If it's the latter, then that is really creepy._

"I'll go now, sire," Adelita replied.

"Ginyu's in the training room with the Ginyu Force. I think they might be done with training for today though."

Adelita didn't know where the training room was, so she asked the first person she saw in the hallways.

"Excuse me, where is the training facility?" Adelita asked, hoping that this person was not mean like the Saiyans.

"It's actually on the other side of the ship. From the lab, you take three rights and then two lefts. After the second left, you will see two tall, pink doors and that will lead you to the training facility," an alien with green skin and blue eyes explained.

"Thank you," Adelita thanked the man who helped her.

"No problem," he replied before she walked to find the training room.

* * *

Vegeta came back from his mission on Planet Tals in nine hours instead of a whole day like Zarbon predicted. As he got out of his space pod, he thought, _I'm going to rule the universe one day and rise above Frieza. Can't wait for the day when he will polish my boots._

Vegeta smirked at that thought before he walked in Frieza's spaceship. He was walking through the hallways as he saw Cui, one of the people he despised very much.

As Cui walked up to him, Vegeta thought before rolling his eyes, o _h gosh. What does he want now?_

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, showing that he was annoyed and he was not in the mood to talk to him.

"You came back so soon, Vegeta? Well, you know, Frieza was actually going to give me the mission to go to Planet Tals, but then he gave it to you instead," Cui said in disgust.

"Why'd you say it like that? Are you jealous?" Vegeta retorted, smirking.

"No. Just disgusted by the fact that he gave a strong planet to a monkey when he could've given it to a stronger person like me," Cui replied.

"You? Stronger than me? Ha! Keep dreaming," Vegeta replied before walking away. For a few years, Vegeta and Cui have been on par with each other in terms of power level.

Vegeta was heading towards Frieza's lair when he saw the new weakling from the other day walking the other way. Vegeta gave her a scowl before walking away and he grumbled. Adelita stopped in her tracks before saying nonchalantly, "Do I distress you that much?"

Vegeta also stopped before saying, "Me, distressed about you? I don't waste my life thinking about you."

"Then what was that just now?" Adelita asked.

"I just don't like weaklings, doesn't mean that I think about it all the time."

"I've heard worse. Being called weakling is nothing to me," Adelita shrugged before walking away.

Vegeta walked away as well. After reporting his completion of the mission to Frieza, he was going to his room to have time for himself. If he had nothing to do, he would either train by himself or self-reflect.

Frieza called Adelita on her scouter and after Adelita accepted the call, Frieza said, "Oh, I forgot to let you know that you don't have to report to me for this order. You're just getting a tutorial, so that wouldn't matter."

"Yes, sire," Adelita replied. She heard voices from Frieza's side of the line.

 _He forgot to turn his scouter off. Frieza's an idiot._

She heard Frieza talking to someone from the other line.

"Vegeta should be coming," Frieza said to Zarbon, "He came a lot earlier than I expected."

"Yes, sire, it's really surprising for a monkey to have done that," Zarbon replied.

"Yes. Well, the earlier these planets are conquered, the better," Frieza smirked.

Adelita's eyes widened in shock. _So….. my living nightmare…..is actually happening? And he has people do the dirty work for him?_

"That's true, Lord Frieza," Zarbon agreed.

Adelita clenched her fists in anger as well as clenched her teeth.

 _THERE'S NO WAY FRIEZA IS TAKING OVER THIS UNIVERSE!_

Adelita realized where she was and she quickly calmed herself down. A few people were staring at her, but she didn't care. She was too angry about what she just heard and there was no way that she was going to let that happen.

She had to keep her anger in for now since she had to go see Ginyu about the scouter. Adelita kept eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Lord Frieza, Planet Tals is now profitable," Adelita heard Vegeta say from the other line.

 _PROFITABLE?_

"Okay, you can go now," Frieza replied.

As soon as Vegeta left, Frieza added, "Now we only have Nappa and Raditz left and they are taking longer than expected."

"It was supposed to take less than a day, around five hours at most for both of them," Zarbon said.

 _THEY BETTER NOT TAKE OVER EARTH!_

"Very true."

Adelita finally arrived at her destination and now, she didn't hear anything else coming from the other line.

She only saw Captain Ginyu in the facility and he was training by himself.

"Hello, we meet again for the third time today," Ginyu smiled.

Adelita quickly remembered to turn off her scouter. She replied, "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Okay, so what do you know about scouters based on the knowledge you've accumulated?"

"Well, I'm not too skilled in it yet," Adelita replied, "I just know how the two functions work and some brief history about them."

"Fair enough. Do you know which function's which?" Ginyu asked, not in a rude way, but in a helpful way.

"I think I do, but I'm not exactly sure," Adelita replied. _Is Ginyu forced to work under Frieza like me, or did he choose to work for him?_

"Okay, I can go over them with you," Ginyu said.

 _ **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I am forever grateful for this and I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic :)**_


End file.
